Boy Meets Girl
by fairytailcelestialmage
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, a PR at The Magnolia Journal. After being being dumped by her boyfriend, due to commitment issues, her life has become crazy. When an ex-employee sues the Journal, she gets dragged into it, where she meets the hot and suave Gray Fullbuster, who is representing The Journal. Follow her as she stumbles through her life's problems and maybe, even fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:- Yeah, I am alive! This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". As I was reading the novel, I really thought that the lead characters fit Lucy and Gray perfectly! So, I set about the task and here is the result. For those who have read the novel, the main plot will be the same, however, the subplots are going to be a bit different. Please do review to tell me how was it.**

** Also, those who want to know about my other story, Bob-FTS!, I assure you that I have not abandoned it, I am rewriting it a little bit as the plot seemed full of holes. So please bear with me! Now here's the first chapter of "Boy Meets Girl". **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

THE MAGNOLIA JOURNAL  
Magnolia's City's Leading Photo-Newspaper

Lucy Heartfilia  
Personnel Representative  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

Ida D. Lopez  
Craft Food Services  
The Magnolia Journal

Dear Mrs. Lopez:

Last week, we met to address your continuing job-performance problems related to the giving out of dissemination of serving of items from the dessert cart you operate in the newspaper's senior staff dining room.

These problems have persisted despite repeated counseling sessions with me, my boss Angel McHenry, supervisors as well as staff training programs. Specifically, your refusal to give disseminate serve dessert to certain members of the senior staff has resulted in several written complaints from administrators at this establishment.

Mrs. Lopez, your refusal to serve dessert to certain members of the paper's staff is disruptive to food service operations, and the explanations that you have provided for your behavior are not satisfactory wholly believable inexplicable acceptable. This letter is being issued as a written warning with the expectation that there will be an immediate and sustained improvement in your work attitude food service dissemination job  
performance. Failure to comply will result in further disciplinary action.

On a more personal note, Mrs. Lopez, please stop refusing to give senior staff members dessert, even if you feel, as you explained to me last week, that they don't "deserve it." Which members of the paper's staff do or do not deserve dessert is not your decision to make! And I would hate to see you asked to leave the food craft services department over something so silly! I would really miss you—and your chocolate chip cookies!

Damn it.

From the Desk of  
Lucy Heartfilia

_To do:_

_Laundry! Finish disciplinary warning letter to Ida Lopez. Find new apartment. Find new boyfriend. Get better job. Get married. Have successful career. Have children/grandchildren/big retirement party. Die in sleep at age 100. Pick up dry cleaning!_

Lucy Heartfilia  
Personnel Representative, LZ  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

Bookworm123:  
What are you doing?

Celestial_zodiac:  
WORKING. Stop IM-ing me, you know the T.O.D. doesn't like it when we IM during office hours.

Bookworm123:  
The T.O.D. can bite me. And you are not working. I can see your desk from here. You're making another one of those To Do lists, aren't you?

Celestial_zodiac:  
It may look like I'm making a To Do list, but really I am reflecting on the series of failures and bad judgment calls that have made up my life.

Bookworm123:  
Oh my God, you are twenty-five years old. You have not even had a life yet.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Then why am I in such mental and emotional anguish?

Bookworm123:  
Because you stayed up too late last night watching Castle reruns. Don't try to deny it, I heard you salivating over Castle.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I keep you and Gajeel awake?

Bookworm123:  
Please. Gajeel would sleep through a nuclear blast. And I only heard you because I got up to use the bathroom. These hormones make me have to go every five minutes.

Celestial_zodiac:  
I am so, so sorry. I swear I will be off your couch and out of your place just as soon as I get a line on a studio I can afford. Anna's taking me to look at one tomorrow night in Hoboken. 1,10,000 jewels/month, third-floor walk-up.

Bookworm123:  
Would you stop? I told you, we like having you stay with us.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Levy, you and Gajeel are trying to have a BABY. You do not need an old college roommate sacking out on your living room couch while you are trying to procreate. You did enough just getting me this job in the first place.

Bookworm123:  
You more than earn your keep with all the cleaning you do. Don't think I haven't noticed. Gajeel even pointed out this morning that you had dusted the top of the refrigerator. Obsessive much, by the way?  
Who even looks at the top of the refrigerator?

Celestial_zodiac:  
Well, Gajeel, OBVIOUSLY.

Bookworm123:  
Whatever, Lu-chan. You can't afford 1,10,000 jewels/month on your salary. I know how much you make, remember?

Celestial_zodiac:  
It's the cheapest place Anna's found me so far. That isn't on the same block as a methadone clinic.

Bookworm123:  
I don't understand why YOU are the one who had to move out. Why didn't you kick HIM out?

Celestial_zodiac:  
I can't stay in that apartment. Not with the memories of all the happy times Natsu and I shared.

Bookworm123:  
Oh, you mean like all those times you came home from work to find that, like, one of his band mates had mistaken the closet for the bathroom and peed on your suede boots?

Celestial_zodiac:  
WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP AT WORK? You know it always makes me want to cry. I really loved those boots. They were perfect Heartcruz knockoffs.

Bookworm123:  
You should have thrown his stuff out onto the fire escape and changed the locks. "I don't know if I can marry you after all, I have to take things one day at a time." I mean, what kind of thing is that for a guy to say?

Celestial_zodiac:  
Um, the kind of thing an ex-pothead who is about to land a million-dollar recording contract would say to the girl he has dated since high school. I mean, come on, Levy. Natsu can get anyone now.  
Why would he stay with his girlfriend from high school?

Bookworm123:  
Oh my God, I swear if it weren't for the T.O.D. watching me like a hawk for any excuse to cane my ass, I'd come over there and slap you. You are the best thing that ever happened to Natsu, recording contract or no recording contract, and if he doesn't know it, he isn't worth it. Do you understand me, Lucy? HE ISN'T WORTH IT.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Yes, but then what does that say about ME? I'm the one who went out with him for ten years, after all. TEN YEARS. With a guy who isn't sure now that he wants to marry me after all. I mean, what does that tell you about my ability to read people? Seriously, Levy, I probably shouldn't even be allowed to work here. How can I presume to tell my employers who they should and should not hire when I am obviously such a heinous judge of character?

Bookworm123:  
Lucy, you are not a heinous judge of character. Your problem is that you—

AngelMcHenryDir:  
logged on

AngelMcHenryDir:  
Pardon me for interrupting, ladies, but is there or is there not a departmental ban on Instant Messaging during office hours? Ms. Redfox, please get me the blue form on the new hire in Arts. Miss Heartfilia, I need to see you in my office right away.

Bookworm123:  
logged off

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged off

AngelMcHenryDir:  
logged off

Bookworm123:  
logged on

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged on

Bookworm123:  
THE TYRANNICAL OFFICE DESPOT MUST DIE

Celestial_zodiac:  
Her home life must be very unsatisfactory.

Bookworm123:  
logged off

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged off

30's East Rent Stabilized  
A Steal! Studio 1,10,000 jewels. No Fee. Call Ron 718-555-7757

Yo! It's Ron. Leave a message. (Tone) Um, hi, Ron? Hi, this is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm calling about the apartment. The rent-stabilized studio in the East Thirties? Yeah. Please give me a call about it.  
I can come to look at it any time. Really. Like in five minutes, if you want. Just, you know. Call me. I'll be at 212-555-6891 until five, then you can reach me at 212-555-1324. And thanks. Call anytime. Really.

* * *

** This was the first chapter! I chose Angel as the villain as she was the one who seemed at least human (since Minerva has turned into a demon, literally!). So... how was it? I will greatly appreciate constructive reviews! Flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:-Sorry for updating for so long! My finals are finally over! This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". As I was reading the novel, I really thought that the lead characters fit Lucy and Gray perfectly! So, I set about the task and here is the result. For those who have read the novel, the main plot will be the same; however, the subplots are going to be a bit different. Please do review to tell me how it was. Now, here's chapter 2 !**

**Chapter 2**

New York Journal Employee Incident Report

Name/Title of Reporter: Carl Hopkins, Security Officer

Date/Time of Incident: Wednesday, 1:30 p.m.

Place of Incident: Magnolia Journal Senior Staff Dining Room

Persons Involved in Incident: Midnight Fullbuster, legal counsel to the Magnolia Journal, 35  
Ida Lopez, Craft Food Services dessert cart operator, Magnolia Journal, 64

Nature of Incident:

M. Fullbuster asked I. Lopez for more pie.

I. Lopez said No more pie.

M. Fullbuster said But I see the pie right there, give me some.

I. Lopez said No more pie for you.

M. Fullbuster said Why not?

I. Lopez said You know good and well why.

M. Fullbuster summoned Security.

Security gave him pie.

Follow-up: Incident recorded, sent to A. McHenry in Human Resources.

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Angel McHenry

Re: Ida Lopez

Lucy—  
We've had another complaint about Ida Lopez, the dessert-cart operator in the senior-staff dining room. It appears the situation is getting worse. Today she categorically refused to give Midnight Fullbuster, of Fullbuster and Doyle, the paper's legal counsel, a piece of key lime pie. As you know, desserts in the senior-staff dining room are supposed to be unlimited. When questioned as to her reason behind refusing pie to Mr. Hertzog, Ms. Lopez replied, "He knows good and well." Mr. Hertzog, of course, hasn't got the slightest idea what she is talking about. He has never set eyes on the woman before today.

As Ms. Lopez is currently on disciplinary probation from her last, similar violation, I believe we can begin moving forward with termination paperwork. Therefore, please discontinue work on her disciplinary warning letter for last week's infraction and begin termination proceedings. Ms. Lopez should be informed no later than today at five o'clock that her services will no longer be required here at the Journal . Please see that Security escorts her to her locker and that she cleans it out thoroughly. Security is not to allow her out of their sight until her keys and employee ID have been confiscated, and she has left the building.

I have been informed by Food Craft Services management that Ida Lopez is inexplicably popular with junior members of the staff. Therefore it would be best if this case were not discussed outside the confines of the department. Please remember that personnel matters are confidential.

I will expect Ms. Lopez's termination paperwork on my desk no later than 3 p.m. today.

Angel McHenry  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Droy Grabowksi

Re: Ida Lopez

Hey, Lucy, Ida's one of yours, right? If so, you've got to do whatever you can to get this pie thing with Hertzog straightened out. Ida is the lifeblood of the Magnolia Journal. Without her and her dessert cart, I for one will not be able to go on. And I think I speak for a lot of people here when I say if there's anybody who does not deserve pie, it is Midnight Fullbuster.

Counting on you, as the only human in Human Resources (not including Levy, of course) to Do the Right Thing—

D.

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Erika

Re: Ida Lopez

Say it isn't so! The rumor mill has it that Angel McHenry is asking for the head of our best baker on a silver platter. DON'T GIVE IT TO HER! WE NEED IDA'S CARROT CAKE! If possible, hooked into an IV and attached to my arm.

I mean it, Lucy, don't let them fire her.

Erika ;-)

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Erza Scarlet-Fernandez

Re: Ida Lopez

Dear Lucy,

I was in the senior staff room today when Ida Lopez refused to serve pie to Midnight Fullbuster, the paper's legal counsel. All I can say is, Mr. Fullbuster really was unforgivably rude to Mrs. Lopez, even before she refused to serve him—I mean, he acted like he had some kind of inalienable right to pie—and if you need me to make a sworn statement to that effect or anything, I would be willing to. Only please don't let them fire Mrs. Lopez . . . her strawberry cheesecakes are out of this world.

Sincerely,  
Erza Scarlet-Fernandez  
Features  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Laxus Dreyar

Re: Cookie Lady

Don't fire her. I mean it. Her gingersnaps is the only thing that keeps me sane around here. Besides Mountain Dew.

George Sanchez  
Managing Editor  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Jenny Realight

Re: That cafeteria lady

Darling, you simply can't let them get rid of that little dessert-cart person. Her low-fat yogurt muffins are to DIE FOR. I myself have had her cater numerous events, and have received nothing but compliments . . . her carrot cake is simply DIVINE (if not exactly easy for those of us doing the low-carb thing to resist).

And really, if you get rid of her, who are you going to get to replace her? Good help doesn't grow on trees, you know.

XXXOOO  
Jenny

P.S. Thanks for helping to bail me out of that nasty little thing with Bacchus. Isn't it the pits when they go all John Hinckley on you? So glad he took that job with Newsweek, I can't even tell you! XXOO—C

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

It is all over the building that the T.O.D. is going to give the Dessert Cart Lady the heave ho for not handing over a piece of pie to Fullbuster at lunch today.

Is this true?

L

To: Levy Redfox  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

It's true. The T.O.D. says *I* have got to fire her. Today. Levy, how am I supposed to fire that sweet old lady? This has to be a mistake. English isn't her first language. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. I mean, she always calls me dearie when she sees me in the hallway, and sneaks me chocolate chip cookies, even though as a new hire I am not even allowed in the senior staff dining room. Plus everyone—EVERYONE—at the paper loves her.

Everyone except Midnight Fullbuster, apparently.

But he's a lawyer. A LAWYER. What does that tell you about his abilities as a judge of character? Hmmm ?

Oh my God, I wish I had called in sick today.

Lucy

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

Angel is such a bitch. You know she's totally in love with Fullbuster, right? Droy up in Computers says he saw them at Gardenia's last Saturday, with their tongues down each other's throats. I mean, she's all but picked out the china pattern. That's the only reason she gives a crap about Ida.

I wonder if she'll change her name when the time comes. If anyone deserves to be Mrs. Midnight Fullbuster, it's the T.O.D.

You know what I heard? Fullbuster has a cigar-store Indian in his office. He thinks just because he's a big shot in his daddy's firm—like his father before him, and his father before him, and so on—nobody's going to say anything about how un PC it is, or the fact that he's such a pedantic phony.

Maybe that's why Ida wouldn't give him pie.

All I have to say is, that suit he had on today had to cost three grand, easy. It was Armani.

But it doesn't matter how well he dresses, he'll still always look like Barney from The Flintstones.

Have you tried reasoning with the T.O.D.? I realize it probably won't work, but you can be pretty persuasive, when you bat those dark-brown eyes of yours.

L

To: Angel McHenry  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

Angel, are you really sure terminating Mrs. Lopez is the best idea? I mean, like you said, she is extremely popular with the staff. I have been inundated with e-mails from members of the staff—some of them senior members—asking that she not be let go.

It is possible that Mrs. Lopez might benefit from going through customer-service training again. Maybe if we go ahead with the written warning from last week's infraction, she'll straighten up.

Like you yourself said at last month's Staff Relations Committee meeting, termination represents not just a failure on the employee's part, but a failure on the part of her supervisor, as well!

Lucy

To: Lucy  
Fr: Angel McHenry

Re: Ida Lopez

I sincerely hope you are not questioning my authority in this matter, Lucy. As someone who has less than a year of work here at the Journal under her belt, I would think the last thing you would want to do is question the actions of your direct supervisor—especially while you are still on employment probation. Ida Lopez has been a continuous problem at this company since the day she was hired.

My predecessor was not successful in getting rid of her, but I will be. This time, Ida's gone too far. I want to see a complete written transcript of your interaction with her this afternoon before you leave the office for the day.

Angel McHenry  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Levy Redfox  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

It's no good, the T.O.D. won't go for it. Oh, God, Levy. Poor Mrs. Lopez is coming down in ten minutes! What am I going to say to her? WHY did I have to be assigned the LZs? WHY?

Lucy

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

That's it. We're going to Fairy Tail's for mojitos after work. Damn the hormones, I need a drink.

L

* * *

**So, how do you think when Ms. Lopez will react when Lucy tells her about her being fired? To know, please wait for the next chapter. The email addresses of the employees will not be displayed(due to its rules).Don't forget to review! Every review is greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored.**

**Signing off,  
****fairytailcelestialmage**


End file.
